Cannibal
by ghostlyAcrimony
Summary: (I suck at these) (Warning: gore and character death) Jean wasn't really one for camping. But when his best friend Marco asks him to go with him, he does. Unbeknownst to them, they choose the worst possible camping spot ever. All in all, Marco ends up dinner and Jean is held captive by a town of crazy cannibals and a boy who may not be all there in the head. [Main: Jean/Armin]
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry, this chapter will be relatively short...I'm working on the second as I type this message. I haven't posted anything in a while, so I may as well post this. If people actually like this, I'll continue.)

*The first time I tried to upload this, something went weird and it didnt go in right...I'm sorry ._.

"Hey, are you-" Jean swung up an arm and let it drop on where his friend should have been sleeping, only to find the sleeping bag cold and empty. "...Marco?"

Jean pushed himself up onto his elbows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around the small tent they shared. They'd only just made it to the campsite a few hours prior to then, seeing as Marco had insisted that they actually go camping. None of that trailer and electricity bullcrap.

And where did it get them? Rained into a shitty little Walmart tent that was hardly big enough for a toddler; let alone two guys. Not that Jean was really going to complain about the size...it only meant Marco had to sleep closer to him.

"Marco!" He hissed again, leaning forwards towards the partially zippered door-flap. Had he gone outside? If he did, he should have been back by then...if his sleeping back was cold, he must have been gone for a while.

Looks like he'd have to go out there. "Idiot probably get stuck in mud..." Jean muttered to himself. It took a bit of tugging on his part, but the flap un zippered and allowed Jean out into chilly air.

"Fuck." As soon as he stepped out, he felt mud well up between his toes. Guess he should have thought to pull on his boots before running his ass outside. "Marco? You out here?"

No response.

Just off to the side, Jean swore his saw someone standing by his truck. He was about to call out to them when he noticed something strange. That...couldn't be Marco. He was taller. Whoever that was looked to be pretty short. Maybe some kid had wandered in from another site?

"Are you lost or something?" Jean shuffled forwards and resisted the urge to whine as he felt the legs of his pajamas soak up the muddy water as he trudged through it. Great. These were the only comfortable pants he'd bothered to bring. Oh Marco so owed him...

The person looked to have acknowledged Jean, although they made to point in answering him. "I'm talking to you, the least you could do-" And thats when Jean froze.

Blood. There was blood all over the guy. And the side of his truck. Marco was laying in the mud in front of the stranger; unmoving. Was this some sort of joke?

Suddenly, the person turned to stare at him. He defiantly wasn't a kid. With his sharp features and dull eyes, he looked to be in his 20's or 30's. "...great. How many more of you are there? I thought for sure it was just this one." He grumbled, irritated by Jean's presence as he looked him up and down with a bored expression. "...But I suppose there's no point in leaving you here."

Jean wasn't even listening to him though. It appeared that Marco had tried to get into the car to get away from the guy...half of his face had been practically ripped off and upon further inspection, he saw it caught in car door. Not only that, the boy was missing a few fingers and had a large cut that could be seen through a tear in his t-shirt.

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Marco could really be dead. Jean tried pinching his leg, wincing and yelping slightly. Nope. Not a dream.

Which meant...

Without another word, the teen spun around and began sprinting back towards the tent. "Fuck...f-fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

The stranger rolled his gray eyes before he calmly walked after him. "You just had to make this difficult didn't you?" He spat.

If it hadn't been so damn muddy out that night, Jean may have actually made it to his phone. But no. He slid on the slick grass and landed heavily on his back, the wind completely knocked out of him.  
He barely had time to register that he had fallen when a large rock was brought down again his right temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

(*sprinkles glitter everywhere* As promised.)

Ugh..." Jean tried to sit up, but hardly moved at all. Something was very wrong with this situation.

Brown eyes opened and were greeted by harsh sunlight that was streaming in from a single, dirty window. The room was a mess...peeling off-white wallpaper barely clung to rotted wooden walls. The air was stale and had a strangely bitter scent to it as Jean inhaled deeply, trying to think through his pounding headache.

Even though his vision was hazy, he could make out a door across from him. A way out...

Well...not yet, anyway. There was still one problem; he was restrained to the bed. It looked old enough, just a simple iron framed bed that looked like it should be on display in an antique store somewhere. Attached to his wrists were leather restraints that had been screwed into the bedposts. A few hard tugs showed that they wouldn't be coming lose any time soon.

"Shit..." He muttered out loud, his eyes widened when the events of last night flooded back to him and he froze in place. That man...he'd taken him here, hadn't he? Why?

And Marco...he'd just killed him. Oh god... that was still a lot to take in. It was almost as if it couldn't have really happened. Like it wasn't real. You could say a part of him was in denial about it.

"Hey! Is anyone out there?!" Jean yelled at the top of his lungs. It wasn't a very good idea to go screaming in the house of a psychopath, but he was already pretty screwed. That didn't change the fact that he was scared shitless and shaking like goddamn leaf.

As soon as he called out, light footsteps could be heard running up what sounded like a flight of stairs. The door clicked open and a figure that Jean couldn't quite make out appeared in the doorway.

"You're awake!" Said a soft voice, followed by a small laugh. "I didnt think you would be this soon...father hit you pretty hard, I heard. But dont worry, you'll be okay."

"Who are you?" Jean squinted to try and see the person, but all he saw was blonde hair and a fuzzy face. Jeez, his vision was pretty messed up...and he was pretty sure there dried blood on his cheek too. It felt tight...flaky...eww.

"Does you're head still hurt? I bandaged it up, but I didn't have time to clean you...would you like me to?" The figure ignored his question and walked closer. The bed creaked slightly as he sat down next to him and allowed Jean to get a better look.

It was boy, he could see that now. It'd been a little hard to judge just by his voice. Large blue eyes glanced down at him on a face framed by thick blonde hair, a kind smile on his face that clashed with what was happening. Not a time to be smiling, thats for sure. There was something...off about the boy. Strange. He didn't act bothered by this in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he looked comfortable with it all.

Jean stiffened as the boy reached over and brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. "...don't be scared. I made father promise that he wouldn't let anyone eat you." He then smiled again and leaned forwards, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"...e-eat me?" Did he hear that right? This kid couldn't be serious... "You don't really mean that, do you?" When received a blank stare in response, he felt his stomach drop.

"Yes. The other boy you were with...father brought him back with you when he finished hunting. But you were still breathing...so I got him to let me keep you." The boy cocked his head slightly to the left. "Everyone else he brings back is dead or saved for later, so I guess I got lucky this time! It gets lonely here by myself...everyone is always so busy."

Oh for fucks sake. What had he gotten into...this kid was coo-coo for fucking coco puffs. Jean swallowed hard and forced what he hoped was a convincing smile to his face. "Uh...y-yeah...I guess you are. You still didn't tell me what you're name was..."

The boy's own smile brightened when he saw the other's own smile. "Armin."

"Great...Armin. Do you think you could help me out of these things?" He pulled at his restraints, choosing his words carefully. If he got lucky, this kid might be stupid enough to help him.

Armin promptly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I was told not to until father says."

Shit.

"Whats's your name? I told you mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"...Um...Jean." Jean replied after a few moments. "...Armin. You wouldn't happen to know what...what happened to my friend, would you?" His pulse speed up as he choked out the question.

Armin shrugged his thin shoulders. "Him? I do believe we'll be having him tonight...why?"

"Oh." Jean whispered. So he really was gone then...Marco was gone. He sucked in a deep breath and ground his teeth until they hurt, staring off at the opposite wall. "...just...wondering."

How long had it taken for his life to go down the toilet? A few hours at most. Even if he DID manage to get out of here, Marco would still be gone. There was no changing that. What made matters worse, was the fact that there wouldn't even be a funeral for him. His best friend was going to served up on a silver platter for these sick fuckers like an animal. The thought of that reality...lets just say it was a good thing he could move at the moment.

But he had to focus on getting himself out now, there wasn't time for him to grieve. He could just as easily be next on the menu.

(I have this story pretty well planned out, but if anyone reading as an idea they'd like to share, go right ahead. c:)


	3. Chapter 3

(Meh...well here's chapter 3. I realized my writing needs a lot of improvement...so I'm trying to get better. ;-; Constructive criticism would be nice too. I'll also make sure that each chapter is at least 1,000 words long.)

"Hold still, this shouldn't hurt too badly." Armin gave little warning before an alcohol-soaked rag was rubbed over one side of Jean's face. As soon as it reached the area near his temple, the brunette gasped and bit back a jumble of profanity.

"Y-you said it wouldn't hurt if I sat still! What the hell?" Jean hissed through clenched teeth. It felt like someone had poured acid on his face...this kid's 'father' must have hit him harder than he thought. At least this explained the blood though...

Armin simply blinked at him a few times before continuing. "That was a lie to calm you down. I don't need you thrashing around and getting blood everywhere. Your wound is almost closed up." He did rub a bit more gently after Jean's little outburst.

A rusted tin box filled with bandages, pills, and other medical tools sat balancing on his lap while Armin tended to Jean. Now that his vision had cleared, he could see that most of what was around him were older things. The dresser, the mirror against one wall, the small lamp next to him on a short table; all were maybe from the 20's or earlier. As if things needed to be weirder.

At least Armin looked relatively normal, aside from the whole crazy cannibal thing, that is... His clothes looked newer than anything in the room, but were out of style by a couple of years or so.

Jean watched as he dug through the tin until he located a roll of bandages, smiling once more in that creepy doll-like way. "Perfect!" He exclaimed, turning back to wrap some around Jean's head. From how he was handling this, he must have done it many times before...which made Jean only worry more. "Do you feel better now?"

"Oh, I feel just peachy..." Grumbling, Jean clenched his fingers and tried to see if he might be able to squeeze his hands right out of the restraints. That looked to be a no as well. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until Father says so." Armin packed the few items back into the tin and bent over the side of the bed, pushing it underneath.

Honestly, Jean felt considerably better. Still not great, but at least better than before. "...am I just supposed to sit here?" He let his had fall back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh. In all actuality, he should really be thinking of how to escape. Once he did, he'd be able to contact the authorities and get these people locked up.

Armin paused for a short moment. "I...I don't think you can do much else. So yes." The boy tucked his hair behind one ear as he stood, kissing Jean's forehead like he had previously. "I'll make sure that Eren brings you some food soon. I have to go." And with that, he turned and walked out the door. Much to Jean's dismay, he heard the click of the lock. Damn...

"Hey! Wake up!"

Jean furrowed his eyebrows and cracked his eyes open slightly. Had he fallen asleep? Fantastic...a perfectly good time to escape: wasted.

"...Why am I always stuck doing this...come on, get up or I'll leave."

Whoever was talking sounded to be growing more and more impatient by the second. Fully opening his eyes, Jean now realized that a guy his age was hunched over him with messy brunette hair and a disdainful frown. "...oh, you ARE awake. Finally." Teal-grey eyes stared into his own until the teen suddenly burst out laughing, sounding on the verge of hysteric. "Damn...Levi really got you good, didn't he? I still don't understand why he let you live...heh, guess he was feeling generous."

What fresh hell was this.  
This had to be the Eren that Armin had mentioned before...

When Jean failed to respond, the teen's demeanor went back to simply being irritated. "Anyway, I got some lunch for you."

A grimace made it way onto Jean features when he caught sight of the plate on the dresser. It looked normal; meat, mashed potatoes, corn... but he was willing to bet the meat wasn't beef.  
"...I'm not hungry."

Eren snorted, reaching over for the plate. "Not my problem. I was told to feed you, so open up!" He stabbed a chunk of meat with the fork and brought it to Jean's mouth, forcing it harder against his lips when he didn't comply. "You know, its a lot easier to eat the food with it actually in your mouth."

Jean jerked his head to the side in a pathetic attempt to get away from the food. No way in HELL was he going to eat that! Even though he didn't know who it had been...it was...it was just sick. "I said...I'm not hungry." He hissed, glaring up at Eren. "So knock it off."

"Tch...fine. Mine then." Eren shoved the chunk of meat into his own open mouth, grinning. "You know, you're not going to last very long here if you don't eat like us. Just saying." He shoveled some of the corn onto his fork next, chewing loudly.

God he already didn't like this kid. Who the hell tries to force feed people?

Probably the same people that eat them, now that he thought about it.

"...can I have some potatoes?"

"I dont know, can you?" Eren started giggling as he ate, waving a forkful of potatoes in Jean's face.

"Oh my god...you cant be fucking serious." Jean was about ready to just swing up his legs and kick him in head. "MAY I have some damn potatoes?"

Eren appeared to think for a second, lowering the fork and staring off at nothing. "Hmm...nope. Sorry. Watch your language next time, Jean. I'm not feeding a potty mouth!" He sang cheekily and took another bite.

"Just give me some food!" This was getting to be infuriating. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and Jean was starting to wonder if his stomach would just give up and start digesting itself.

"Ah-ah-ah! What do you say?" Eren held up a finger and wagged it back and forth in Jean's face. "I know you know it!"

"...please." Jean's voice came out in a dull, almost monotone way. This kid was riding his last nerve.

"See? Now, was that really so hard?" Eren remarked with a snide smirk. Nevertheless, he held the fork in front of Jean's mouth yet again, relived to fined it to only have mashed potatoes. "Open up."

He quickly ate what was on the fork, half expecting Eren to pull it away at the last second. He seemed like the kind of ignorant prick who would do that sort of thing.

"Eren, have you finished yet? You have work to do."

Jean just about jumped out his skin upon hearing the new voice. Fuck, another one?

"Umm...yeah Levi, I was just-"

"Save it." The voice ordered, sounding a bit closer than a moment ago. "I really don't have time for this."

"You...you're the one who..." Jean's voice wavered. He couldn't believe it. This guy wasn't what he'd expected. Sure, he'd seen him before, but now that he had a good look at him...he didn't look very as threatening as he remembered. First of all, he was shorter than remembered. He appeared more bored than anything. Nonetheless, it was most certainly him. Same freezing glare, same dull expression.

Levi barely spared Jean a passing glance. "Remember, you're on guard duty in 20 minuets. We cant risk another 'visit'. Do you understand? Or do you need a reminder?" The man's tone sent shivers up both their spines. Okay...he was damn scary...

Eren let loose a nervous laugh. "H-hey, lets not get all upset...I'll head down now." He dropped the plate he'd been holding onto the dresser and made his way out of the room, making a point to walk way around Levi as he did.

Well, this left just Jean and the guy who killed his best friend. This day was such a win.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them spoke word until Levi cleared his throat, effectively breaking the silence and making Jean jump out of his skin.

"I see you didn't eat much. We don't waste food around here, so I expect that you'll finish whats on the plate." Levi gave the teen a look that dared him to protest.

A side glance at the plate made Jean's stomach turn. He wasn't interested to find out what would happen if he refused. "You know, it would be easier for me to just feed myself." The buckles that restrained him chinked metallically as they tapped against the metal frame of the bed.

The sides of the Levi's lips twitched up into what some might consider a smile. To Jean it looked like grimace. "I'm not an idiot. I have no reason to trust that you wont bolt out of here once I do. Armin can handle feeding you just fine."

"I wont run, just-"

"I don't care. Until I have means to trust you, you'll remain as you are unless I say." Floorboards creaked as Levi stepped closer to inspect Jean, not liking what he found. "Tch...you're filthy. Make sure to tell Armin to clean you up."

What? Of course he was dirty! Was he supposed to be fresh as a daisy after last night? Jean went with simply nodding in response. There was no need to bring up that fact that it was LEVI'S fault he was a mess. He had a gut feeling that a remark like that wouldn't blow over well with a guy like him.

"Also...I will not tolerate you corrupting my son. If he asks, tell him nothing about where you're from. There's no need to get him excited over nothing."

Now that he thought about it, Jean realized that Levi and Armin really looked nothing alike... They were both smaller in stature than most, but thats where the similarities ended. "Hey, I actually have a question about Armin."

Levi's expression changed into one of mild interest. Considering his situation, this boy appeared to be relatively calmer than most he returned with. None of the others had even bothered with questions outside of 'where am I' and 'whats going on'. "...Well, what are you waiting for? Ask."

"Umm..." Oh fuck. The last thing Jean wanted was to piss this guy off. He had be carful. "I noticed that you and him...uh...w-well, is he really your kid?"

Silence.

"I don't see how that would be any of your business."

"I know... I'm just curious about-"

"Keep it to yourself. And try not to ask too many other question while you're at it." With a soft grunt, he turned on his heel and walked to the door. "Be grateful with the fact that you were even allowed the right to live."

He did have a point there. It would have been simpler to just have killed him, at least thats how Jean saw it. No, he didn't particularly want to die...but this life wasn't a great consolation prize. Trapped in a town of cannibals with a dead best friend? Sounds like one of those shitty horror movies with mediocre acting and too much sex.

"Oh...One last thing." Levi shifted his gaze to Jean as he stepped outside into the narrow hall, one hand gripping the door handle. "I cant say that I think you'll be a perfect...prisoner, I suppose. But try not to go running your mouth off to anyone. To be clear; no one here will be willing to just drop everything and help your ass escape. So don't even try, they'll only inform me of any plans you make with them."

Well shit.

"I'll remember that." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice when he responded, but Levi chose to ignore it. He had far more important things to handle...

"Jean, I'm back!"

Once again, Jean was ripped out of sleep and back into reality. Armin stood at the end of the bed, a bundle of clothes in his arms. "I noticed how dirty your clothes are, so I picked up some clean ones...hopefully they'll fit you."

"Thats...umm, nice...Can I dress myself?" There was no way he was going to allow himself to be stripped down by a stranger.

"I...I...uh...I-I think that would be okay. Just dont tell my dad. He'll get angry if he found out I untied you." Armin grimaced slightly, uneasy with the idea. He didnt want to make Jean uncomfortable...

"Give me a second." The blonde's nimble fingers had the restraints loosened from Jean's wrists in no time at all. Clearly, he knew what he was doing. "There, all d-"

Jean slipped his hands free and slapped a hand over Armin's mouth, shoving him down into the bed as quick as he could. "Don't scream. I dont want to hurt you..." They was the blonde stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes made him feel guilty for what he was doing...although it didn't stop him from restraining him they was he'd been only a few minuets prior.

"What are you-...you said you wouldn't..." Armin whispered, his voice wavering as he swallowed heavily. "...lier." Something about how he spat that one word reminded Jean of a younger kid who'd just been cheated out of some candy or a toy. "You're a lier! Y-you lied! You-!" A rag was stuffed into Armin's mouth before he could get any louder.

"I'm sorry..." Jean muttered, crawling off the boy and wobbling over to the discarded clothing on the floor. It would be awkward having to change in front of him...no choice though.

The clothes were simple enough; pair of jeans along with a tan t-shirt. The style was more recent, yet they'd obviously been worn multiple times before. "I'm sorry, but I cant...I cant stay here." He wasted very little time in pulling off his own clothes, yanking on his new attire with a small sigh of satisfaction when it seemed to fit alright.

Armin's gaze never left Jean. It was like his was trying to burn a hole through his body as compensation for tricking him. How had he looked so...for lack of a better word, sweet, before? Now he resembled Levi...glaring and unmoving.

Jean let out a deep breath. "Please don't make me feel worse than I do...I'll die if I stay here."

"Mmumfgr!" Armin strained against the straps and shook his head wildly, grunting as he tried to speak through the gag.

Jean pursed his lips as he slid out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. "...too dark." He murmured, staring down the darkened stairs. Damn...he couldn't see anything...

"I knew you'd pull something like this."

(So yes! End of chapter 4...To anyone who is reading this, sorry for the wait. I didn't know what to write...and I might just give up on this anyway...Eheh, my writing isn't exactly worth reading anyway) 


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't really think that we'd leave you unguarded, did you?" The voice laughed cynically. In the blackness of the hall, Jean could just make out the figure of...oh great.

Then all at once, the stairs were flooded with light. "Boo!" Eren giggled, flicking on and off the light switch at his side.

"..." Jean pursed his lips and swallowed dryly.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He really should have been able to foresee this. They were obviously going to have someone keep an eye on him!

Jean subconsciously started to chew on his bottom lip; a habit that showed when got anxious.

"Hmm. Not going to talk? Beg for mercy? I saw what you did to Armin." Eren sighed dramatically with his finger pointed to the closed door behind him. "Through the key hole. Jeez, I didn't think you were that mean. And just as he was starting to trust you..." The brunette fiddled with a lock of his hair, his lips forming a small pout. "Well...now I suppose you'll have to be punished...cant just let you get away with this, after all."

Jean had no idea how he was meant to react to that. No way was he going to beg to this prick though...nope, not happening.

He could take him.

"Maybe you should just step aside and let me leave before I beat the shi-"

"Oh please." A second later, a hand was attached to the collar of Jean's shirt and his world was literally spinning as he was sent flying down the flight of stairs.

He didnt feel the pain until he hit the floor. It was almost like a daze; his mind hadn't exactly had time to process the action...then he was suddenly bombarded with it all at once. "W-what the-! Ngnn...Gah!" He attempted to push himself up from the ground, only to fall back again from a sharp pain in his hand.

His ring finger on his left hand was bent back with a very visible bloody white bone sticking out. "...L-look what you f-fucking did! Y-you're crazy!" Jean just about shrieked up the stairs, cradling his hand to his chest.

Eren yawned and took his time walking down the stairs to Jean, standing over him with a malicious grin. "Aww...poor baby..." A kick to his head sent Jean into the wall, leaving him gasping like fish out of water.

"You're damn right I'm crazy..." Eren knelt down next to Jean and threaded his fingers into the teen's hair, jerking him up to look at him. "And you're a fucking idiot." He whispered so close to Jean's face that their noses brushed against the other's. "Did you actually believe that you'd be able to leave...? Hmm?"

"Bastard..." Jean spat at Eren, glaring daggers at him. "I swear to fucking god I'll..."

"Ha! You'll what? Call me a bad name?" Eren sneered. "Bull. You cant do anything and you know it! Come on big boy, stand up! I have a special place to show you." He spoke in a sickly sweet voice, cooing into Jean's ear and making him flinch.

"Fuck that! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jean took advantage of the fact that Eren had lowered his guard to punch the boy in the gut, scrambling to his feet only to hit the floor as a weight held him down.

Eren had fucking jumped onto his back.

"Ooo, not the best choice you could have made, Jean..." The brunette's breath was hot against the shell of Jean's ear. He ground his teeth and tried to throw Eren off his back.

"G-get off!"

"Hell no!"

Today was not Jean's day, seeing as a few seconds later, Eren's boot connected with his head and knocked him out cold. Twice in 24 hours...Owch.

***  
"Wake up sleeping beauty." A voice taunted Jean through his haze of unconsciousness.

He groaned and tried to turn away from the voice; only to realize he couldn't.

Still dazed from his previous and current head injuries, Jean was a wreck."W-wha...?"

"Wake up!" The voice mock-cheerily repeated, with chapped lips suddenly pressed against his own. THAT woke up him up alright. Once his eyes were open, it took him a second to comprehend who exactly was kissing him.

Eren. It was Eren.

"Ugh! Nasty fucker!" Jean yelled, making his head pound painfully. He whimpered pitifully and lowered his head, only making Eren laugh.

"Oh, that woke you up, huh?"

It was then that Jean realized that he wasn't restrained in that bed anymore. No, it was a chair this time. Upon further inspection, there were sinister looking blood stains in the grainy wood. The room was dimly lit, yet Jean could make out most of its contents. Stone walls...must be a basement. "Where did you take me?"

"Hmm? Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Eren licked his lips. "It's one of my favorite places in town too. Its fun! Although...only for me. Not you." Another laugh.

Jean felt his blood run cold at those words. He peered over his shoulder and found a table with what appeared to be medical tools laid out neatly across it, a faint amount of dried blood crusted on a few of them. "...please tell me you're just trying to freak me out..." This couldn't be happening! Just as he was thinking this couldn't get any worse for him.

"Nope. Not in the slightest. In fact...I think its about time that we took care of that finger of yours. Wont be of much use to you like that." The brunette's footsteps resinated through the room and pounded into Jean's skull, forcing a shiver up his spine.

"This one? ...no no, I used it last time...tch...I should clean these..." Eren mumbled under his breath as he rummaged through the tools. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned with a pair of wicked looking scissors. Jean couldn't help but cringe at the serrated edges. These...were not your average scissors.

"...what are those for?" Okay. That was a stupid question, he'd admit. He was dreading the answer to it regardless.

Eren said nothing. What he did do, was grab ahold of Jean's broken finger and straightened it out between the blades. "Oh...nothing much." And with one good forceful 'snip' and the crunch of fragmenting bone, Jean's finger was laying on the floor next to foot.

Burning tears slipped from his eyes as he screamed, his chest heaving. "Y-YOU FUCKER!" Jean's entire body seemed to clench up as the pain hit him again.

"Tsk tsk...How pathetic. You wont make it though this if thats the worst you can handle before crying like a baby." The teen sighed and scratched the side of his head with a bored expression. "...eh...I'll make do. If you die, I can just get someone else..."

(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm trying. ._.) 


End file.
